evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Grab Your Stuff! (Kim Possible)
"Grab Your Stuff!" is the twelfth episode in the sixth season of the American animated television series Kim Possible. It originally aired on the Fox network in the United States on March 8, 2009. In the episode, Team Possible go on a trip to Hawaii. "Grab Your Stuff!" was written by series creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and directed by David Silverman. Series crew member Steve Loter guest stars as The Pink Panther. The episode received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics. It was rated TV-PG-DL. Plot Kim, Ron, Rufus, Dr. James Possible, Dr. Ann Possible, Jim and Tim Possible, and Gum plan a vacation to Hawaii. Eddie Lioose was coming with them so he can pay for the trip. They went to an airport where Kim and Ron were talking, and Ron assures Kim that Jared's father is deader than The Pink Panther. On the airplane, they angered a lot. Eddie, who was sitting next to them, started to get concerned about their friendship. When they arrive to the hotel, Eddie Lioose and the others were tired since they did not get to sleep because of Kim and Ron fighting. Kim and Ron say that they are not each other's friend anymore and Ron quits Kim and leaves. While Ron was walking, Dr. Drakken and Shego were looking at him with their telescope. Dr. Drakken'' had a plan to trick Ron into getting into their gang. Dr. Drakken asks him if he wanted to be his new friend and that he "changed". Ron at first was suspicious, so he asks if he was planning something. Dr. Drakken says no and explains how he "changed". Later, in the afternoon, Kim started to feel lonely and tells Eddie about his problem. Eddie tries to help by telling him he will find someone else, but that did not help Kim. At night, Dr. Drakken and Ron went to Drakken's secret hideout. Drakken and Shego pretended that they changed too. They slept after. Kim tried talking to the gang about his problem that he is feeling lonely without Ron. They say that Ron might come back. Kim did not believe them. They went to sleep. ''In the morning, Drakken calls Shego and the henchmen and whispers to them their plan that they will hypnotize Ron. They got Ron and tapped him. Ron wakes up and gets scared and angry at Drakken since he found out they tricked him. They hypnotize Ron and tell him to get Kim and her gang so they can destroy them. Kim gets tired of just waiting so he asks the gang to help him find Ron. Kim finds him and apologizes to him. Kim sees Drakken and his henchmen and Shego and asks why are they here and why Ron's eyes look like spirals. Kim then notices that they hypnotized him. Kim asked what did they do to Ron and why. Kim fights Shego, Drakken, and the henchmen. Kim then unhypnotized Ron and tries to apologize to him but then he says it is okay. The gang then leave Hawaii and go back to the base. Kim and Ron start to fight a bit, but then stop because they do not want the same thing to happen.